Dynamic Duo
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: Reno and Tifa want to relax together on their weekend getaway...too bad Yuffie and Cloud have other plans! ReTi for Speedy Speck. Rated M for language and suggestive content.


A/n: Here is a lovely ReTi for Speedy Speck! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah blah, whatever.

* * *

"Red, let's go, get up!" the voice of Tifa Lockhart called Reno from his slumber as he cracked an eye open lazily to gaze up at his girlfriend, who was cheerfully smiling at his direction. She wasn't wearing her usual black fighting outfit today though. Instead, Tifa was donning a turquoise bikini with a white, silk sarong clinging to her hips.

Reno sat up and rubbed his eyes, recollecting his thoughts and where he and the barmaid were. He had forgotten that they went on a weekend getaway at the beach. When work began to take a toll on Tifa, the redhead suggested that they both take a much needed break.

Tifa quickly ushered her boyfriend out of bed and into his swimming trunks so they could spend a relaxing day on the beach. Reno grumbled as he pulled his unruly red hair into its usual ponytail, grabbed a few towels and tanning lotion, soon following Tifa out the door of their vacation villa.

"Isn't this great? The wind is fresh and the sun is out, everything is perfect. We don't have to worry about Marlene or Denzel, the bar, paperwork, nothing!" Tifa reminded him, letting the sand squish between her toes as they approached their beach chairs.

"Yeah, babe, it is. Just you, me and the sunrays. That's all that matters. Finally no blondes to bother us!" he teased, taking a seat in his chair. Reno and Tifa both had their share of annoying people, both ironically blonde…being Cloud and Elena.

"No ninja's too!" Tifa added as she waved for the cabana boy to come down to the beach. The man came down and asked for their order. Reno ordered a scotch on the rocks for himself, while Tifa ordered a coconut filled with strawberry daiquiri. Both leaned into their chairs and relaxed. Just as Reno was about to fall asleep, he felt the sun being blocked from his body. He opened his eyes in annoyance to see two unlikely people staring down at him.

"I have to be dreaming…" he groaned. This pulled Tifa out of her own drifting slumber, to open her eyes. Her jaw dropped and she whimpered quietly to herself.

"Well if it isn't Turkey and the barmaid!" Yuffie declared loudly, her hands on her hips proudly. Cloud smirked and waved at the couple. Tifa forced a smile and waved back.

"H-hi guys…long time no see?" she replied sheepishly. Cloud crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what are you two losers doing here?" Reno cut in, not amused by their entrance. Yuffie scoffed and Cloud rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"We're here on a search for new materia. It was either this, or out to the oil fields with Barret. So here I am." Cloud answered, gesturing to the hyper ninja, who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Good to see you guys, I guess. Reno and I were just on vacation. You know, taking a little break form everything and everyone at home." Tifa stated, taking Reno's hand. She made sure to emphasize the word everyone.

Not impressed, Cloud scowled at Reno and was about to say something, when the cabana boy returned with the couple's drinks. Yuffie took this as a sign and suddenly dragged Cloud away, wishing the two a good vacation.

"Wow, didn't expect them to be here." Reno stated after a moment of silence. Tifa sighed in frustration.

"It's like they follow me! I can't ever have a break from anyone anymore! I mean Cloud took off all those months and no one bothered him…well except for a few phone calls, but that was it! Why can't they just leave me alone, Reno? All I ask is for some peace and quiet…"

"Maybe they got the hint that we want to be alone…" Reno mused, taking a long sip of his drink as he prepared for another nap, hoping this time, he wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

Cloud and Yuffie continued down the beach, talking about what they had just encountered. In all honesty, they didn't expect to run into Reno or Tifa, but now that they did…their mission went from finding materia, to something completely different…much to Cloud's surprise.

"Yuffie, we can't, they're here to relax!" Cloud reminded the ninja as they walked through the waves. Yuffie rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"So? Who says we can't have a little fun! I'm bored, blondie! We're not finding materia anywhere. We might as well have a little fun while we're here! Admit it, you like to see Reno when he's mad…am I right?" she replied, poking the Ex-SOLDIER in the arm. He slumped his shoulders and nodded.

"As much as I'm glad Tifa's happy…I agree it is a little amusing. So, what did you have in mind, Yuffie?" he asked, crossing his arms again. Yuffie then went over the plan of action for getting involved in Reno and Tifa's relaxing vacation. After all, it was summer. The couple shouldn't get too mad, right?

"Okay, so let's go to the front desk and ask if they've made reservations for dinner, alright?"

"I like the way you think, ninja."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Reno and Tifa took showers and freshened up to go out to dinner to one of the nicest restaurants in Costa Del Sol. Tifa was excited, because it was the first in a long time that the two actually would have a chance to sit down to a nice meal with no interruptions. The brunette had changed from her summer time bikini, to a slinky, red cocktail dress, with a flower in her hair, while the Turk wore a nice pair of slacks and a matching red button up…and it was actually tucked in for once.

Arm in arm, the couple made their way to the restaurant on the beach and took their seats at the table. They quickly ordered their food and began to talk while waiting on the food to arrive. Reno was telling Tifa all about work and the newest events going on, while she laughed and listened.

"Yeah, and then we put all of Elena's office supplies in the food machine…so she had to buy it all back just to get it! It was hilarious. Well, she didn't think it was, but me? I was on the floor laughing my ass off at her. I mean she's so easy to pick on…just like a little sister!"

"I bet! That's so mean though, Reno. One day, she's going to get you back!" Tifa replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Hiya Turkey! Hiya Tifa!" a familiar voice shouted out, causing the brunette to spit her drink out onto the table. A few, nicely dressed guests looked over, appalled at the woman's gesture. Tifa smiled apologetically and shot a look at Reno, who was fuming.

Yuffie and Cloud approached their table, waving enthusiastically. Reno rolled his eyes, not caring if the two saw it or not. The two took a bold seat next to Reno and Tifa and began chattering away about their day.

"So I said…there's no materia, Cloud! He's so silly sometimes, right spiky?" Yuffie yelled loudly, even though Cloud was across from her.

"Well, we tried, right?" Cloud replied, when the waiter returned.

"Are you two sitting here as well?" the waiter asked, shooting a confused look at Tifa and Reno. The barmaid was about to reply with a stern 'no', when Yuffie answered for her…but not with the answer she wanted.

"Yes, of course! These are our buddies! I'll have the Mahi Mahi and water, what about you Cloudie boy?" Yuffie cheerfully asked. Cloud nodded and stated that he wanted the same. The waiter scampered off with their orders, leaving a very upset Tifa and Reno.

"So guys, how is your relaxing vacation?" Cloud asked. Reno turned to the blonde with a glare, noting the smirk on Cloud's face.

"It was fine, until some idiots decided to join us on our romantic dinner. Have you two ever heard of the expression, 'cock blocking'; because frankly, both of your pictures would definitely fit the description right now." Reno stated, his voice filled with venom. Cloud stood up, looking down at Reno.

"Excuse me, Turk?" at this point, Reno stood up, staring at Cloud with the same ferocity.

"Reno baby, sit down!" Tifa hissed, not liking where this was going at all. The Turk ignored her as he pushed Cloud. Tifa looked to Yuffie, who was just cheering on the situation.

"Yay, go Chocobo Boy! Hit the Turkey!"

"Yuffie! Cloud! STOP!" Tifa screamed, getting the attention of practically everyone in the restaurant as all eyes were on her. Reno and Cloud stopped looking at each other and turned to the brunette.

"You guys are so damn selfish! All I asked for was a nice vacation away with my boyfriend, away from everyone, and you guys purposely ruin it because you're so immature! You wanted to make us miserable? Well good job, you did it!" she yelled, tossing down her napkin sharply and stalking off to the ocean. A look of guilt fell upon Cloud's face as he sat down quietly. Yuffie however, wasn't affected by anything.

"Whatever. Dramatic much?" she mused, laughing. Reno scoffed and stood up, crossing the table and grabbing the ninja by her collar, bending to her level.

"Listen here, you little shit! You may not know how to have a good relationship, but Tifa and I would like to. Either you can respect that, or you can fuck off." Reno started, inches form Yuffie's face. Her eyes widened and she nodded. Reno stood back up to his height and pointed a finger at Cloud.

"That goes for you too, Cloud." And with that, Reno walked off to go find Tifa.

Cloud looked over and Yuffie and shrugged, while the ninja was still trying to recover from Reno's threat.

"I guess bothering them isn't that much of good idea anymore, huh…" he mentioned quietly. Yuffie nodded in a daze.

* * *

"Hey babe!" Reno called out, approaching a very upset barmaid. Tifa turned around with slight tears in her eyes and motioned for him to come over. The redhead took her into his arms, stroking her hair softly as he kissed her forehead.

"They ruined everything, Reno…" she whispered sadly. Reno held her out so he could look at her, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Tifa, they didn't ruin anything. What matters the most is me, being with you. That's it. Screw Cloud and Yuffie, they just don't understand. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it." He replied, kissing her softly on the lips. Tifa smiled and this and laid her head on her boyfriends chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Thank you, Reno. I love you."

"I love you too…which…brings me to the whole point of our vacation…" the Turk began as he bent down on one knee, pulling a light blue box with a white ribbon out of his pocket.

"Despite the fact that your friends don't know the meaning of personal space…I still love you either way, and I'd rather deal with an interrupted dinner…than to not have you with me at all. Tifa Aureana Lockhart, will you be my wife?"

Tifa gasped with fresh tears forming in her eyes as she jumped her fiancé, kissing him passionately before letting him slide the diamond ring on her ring finger. At that point, Tifa didn't care about what had happened that night…everything was perfect.

The next morning, Tifa and Reno woke up after a blissful night to a large arrangement of fruit on a table in their Villa. Confused, Tifa wrapped the sheets around her body and studied the card it came with.

"Sorry about last night, Congratulations on your engagement, we saw from the table. Enjoy the rest of your vacation.

Yuffie.K and Cloud.S"

Tifa laughed at the card as Reno came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder.

"What's that babe?" he asked, his voice still groggy from sleeping.

"Oh nothing, Yuffie and Cloud made amends, apparently." She replied, looking at the giant fruit arrangement on the table. Reno snickered and picked up a strawberry, feeding it to Tifa.

"Well, at least we don't have to go out and get breakfast…"

"Hmm, yes, but…they had their fun…why don't we have ours? They deserve a little payback…right?" Tifa suggested, chewing the sweet fruit slowly. Reno nodded, raising an eyebrow at Tifa.

"You're becoming more and more like me every day, babe. Tell me, what did you have in mind?"

Tifa just giggled at the new idea popping into her head as she picked up a piece of fruit. Oh, did they have it coming or what! She'd teach those two not to bother her on vacation!

* * *

A week after Reno and Tifa had returned from their vacation, their group of friends threw them an engagement party. Tifa had not yet given her payback to Yuffie and Cloud…but it was coming soon, to her excitement. She smiled at her friends, thanking them for the congratulations on the engagement.

"Oh, that's so cute! I have to help plan the wedding, Tifa, I must!" Elena chimed in at lunch that afternoon. Tifa nodded and agreed as Yuffie groaned at the thought of weddings. The groan reached Tifa's ears and she grinned.

"Yuffie, I forgot to tell you and Cloud!" she began, getting Cloud's attention, as well as the ninja's. Reno also turned to his fiancé, grinning widely.

"What?" Yuffie asked enthusiastically. Tifa laugh a little before going on. She then pulled out two tickets and handed them to the ninja.

"I was talking to Barret about our little beach excursion and he agreed that you two could come bother him anytime, to go work in the oil fields! So, I figured I'd go ahead and get you guys some tickets to Corel! Isn't that exciting! Barret is expecting you two! I'm sure you'll have fun. Don't skip out on him now!" she stated, waving the tickets around. Reno laughed out loud and Yuffies jaw dropped. Barret looked over at the two and smiled.

"I'm expectin' ya. Ya better show up, dammit!" he yelled over at them. Cloud slapped his hand to his face.

* * *

Later that evening, Reno and Tifa sat on the sofa of their apartment, cuddling as they watched a late night T.V show.

"So I wonder how Yuffie and Cloud will handle Corel? With Barret!" Reno beamed, laughing once more at the arrangement.

"Well, it's what they get huh? Besides…I could use some peace and quiet while I plan the wedding." The brunette replied.

"Planning a wedding….just don't get to crazy, babe…"

"Oh, I won't…" and with that they drifted off to sleep while Yuffie and Cloud drilled for oil, arguing all the while!

* * *

A/n: I thought this turned out pretty well, hoped everyone enjoyed it! Read and review, please, I love hearing feed back! PS: Cloud is hard to characterize in my opinion, I feel like I suck at it, haha!


End file.
